Ben Tennyson: Wielder of the Beast Spear
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Ben Tennyson comes to Japan to visit family, but what he finds will change his life forever (Summary sucks, but please read). Rated T for language and violence.


**A/N: I was watching Ushio and Tora (Awesome anime btw) and I thought of doing a Ben 10 crossover with Ben getting the Beast Spear instead of the Omnitrix, should be interesting to see. Also, this is an alternate version of Ben Tennyson and the Plumbers don't exist. (Yet)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ben Tennyson: Wielder of the Beast Spear**

Chapter 1: The Spear (Prologue)

* * *

In the streets of Tokyo, Japan we come upon a young man that looked about the age of 14-15 years of age, he had green eyes, peach skin, short brown hair, he wore a green jacket with the number 10 on it, a black T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and sneakers. His name was Ben Tennyson. You are probably wondering why Ben was in Japan, well, it turns out he is half Japanese (On his mothers side) and he was sent to visit a relative of theirs. Ben stopped and looked at the paper he was using to find the place.

"Hmm, this is it." Ben said as he looked to see a temple and walked in and knocked.

"Hello?" Ben said. The door finally opened to show a middle aged man with white hair and a kimono.

"Uncle Shigure?" Ben asked. (He hasn't seen him since he was five)

"Ben!" The man said happily, "It's been a while!"

"Yeah." Ben said rubbing the back of his head smiling,

"It's good to see you!" Shigure said with a big grin and a bow, Ben did the same.

Inside the house

* * *

Ben and Shigure sat down and chat.

"How's Max doing?" Shigure asked.

"He's doing okay." Ben said.

"I see your mother is doing okay as well?"

"Yep." Ben said in Japanese that he learned from his mother.

"That's great." Shigure said with that he got up and started packing. Ben was shocked.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"I'm going over seas for a while, be sure to keep the place safe while I'm gone." He said as he left leaving Ben by himself.

'Same old Shigure.' Ben said with a grin and a sweat drop.

Ben got up and looked around the place and started having memories of his childhood.

"Good times." Ben said with a smile. Ben also noticed the temple and walked over to see it. Ben walked in to see what was inside and saw that the place was filled with junk and dust.

"Dusty." Ben said getting the dust out of his sight. Ben then noticed a strange cellar under him.

"What the heck?" Ben said confused, "I wonder what's inside."

Ben the tried to open it and was having trouble until it the cellar doors broke off as well as Ben falling down inside of it.  
"AHHH!" Ben yelled as he fell into it. Ben was unconscious, but finally came to.

"My head." Ben said as he rubbed his head in pain. "Where am I?"

Ben didn't notice glowing eyes behind him. He turned to see them and jumped at the sight.

"Hehehe a human...?" It laughed. The monster had orange fur and glowing white eyes with black marks over them, he also had wild dark orange hair. He resembled a tiger in a way.

"AHHH!" Ben yelled as he fell on his butt. "W-What are you?"

"Have you ever seen a demon before?" The monster asked statistically.

"Demon?" Ben repeated.

"You're the first human I've seen in 500 years...you are quite noisy." It said, "But that's fine with me."

"W-What?" Ben said nervous by the way it was speaking.

"You see this spear?" The monster said, Ben could only nod. "This spear can only be removed by a human."

Ben was shocked, he remembered the stories Uncle Shigure told him when he was you.

"That...That can't be the spear! The spear that Uncle Shigure told me so much about?" Ben whispered to himself.

"What's the matter? Are demons that rare these days or something? In that case, I show you what a free demon is like." It said with a sinister grin on it's face.

Ben was shaking in shock.

"REMOVE THE SPEAR, BRAT!" It yelled. Ben was about to get up, but...

"This annoying spear has left me stuck here for 500 years!" It said, "No matter how much I struggle, I can't escape! This damn Beast Spear!"

"Beast...Spear...?" Ben asked shocked and confused.

"You don't know? This bastard of a spear eats a person's soul to split the wicked and strike down demons. But whatever. Hurry up and pull it out!" It told him.

"If I pull it out...what will you do?" Ben asked not trusting this monster.

It grinned and said "Haha! Let me tell you! For starters, I'm going to eat you. Then I'll turn this place into hell on Earth, like I did before!"

Ben glared and yelled, "Like hell I let you free!"

The monster glared at him.

"I'm not going to let a monster like you hurt anyone!" Ben said glaring at the monster.

"Why you!" It yelled as it tried to attack him his left arm, but Ben dodged just in time.

"Damn!" Ben yelled stunned.

Ben then kicked the spear into it's arm.

"AHHHH!" It yelled in pain.

"That's what you get for attacking me, monster!" Ben yelled and with that Ben climbed back up the cellar.

"W-Wait!" It yelled, "How about this? If you take out the spear, I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'm a monster feared by humans, I stand by my word!"

"Not interested." Ben said as he started covering the hole.

"H-Hey, What do you mean by 'Not interested'? Please I'll do whatever you want me to do, I'll kill anyone that you don't like or anything like that! HEY!" It begged.

Ben covered the hole with boxes and all kinds of things, Ben sighed.

"Uncle Shigure gots some explaining to do...big time." Ben said as he left.

The next day

* * *

Ben was dressed in his school uniform which was a black blazer and pants. Ben looked to see the school was very different than the one back home.

"Here we go." Ben said to himself.

"Tennyson-kun!" A voices yelled, Ben turned to see to see a girl with blond hair that went to her back and gold color eyes. Ben smiled.

"Inoue-san!" Ben yelled happily, "It's been ages!"

"Tennyson-kun!" Inoue said as she hugged the burnet, "It's great to see you again."

"Yeah!" Ben said while rubbing the back of his head. He felt a slight punch on the shoulder.

"Forgetting someone, idiot!" A voice said, He turned to see a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes with a grin on her face.

"Asako?!" Ben said shocked by seeing the tomboy.

"Surprised?" She said.

"Uh..." Ben said with a slight blush.

"It's great to see you." Asako said with a smile

"Yeah." Ben said with a smile.

In the school hallway

* * *

Ben, Asako, and Inoue were walking down the hall of the school.

"I guess we both have homeroom together." Asako said, "Follow me."

"Sure."

"Bye Tennyson-kun!" Inoue said happily with a wave.

"Yeah, see you!" With that Ben followed the tomboy to homeroom.

After school

* * *

Ben now in his black T-shirt and blue jeans was thanking about his meeting with Asako and Inoue, he had to admit that they looked good. Ben blushed a bit.

"Get your head out the damn gutter, Tennyson!" Ben said to himself as he went outside for some fresh air. But then suddenly something appeared infront of his face.

"GAHHH!" Ben yelled as he saw the strange creature.

"What is that?" Ben yelled, he looked to see a million of those things.

"What the hell is this?" Ben asked to no one, he then had an idea

"That monster might know!" Ben yelled as he ran into the temple.

Meanwhile

* * *

Asako and Inoue were coming to visit Ben for something.

"He might still have that notebook I lent him." Asako said.

"Or maybe you like to talk to him more." Inoue teased, Asako blushed.

"It's not like that!" She yelled, they finally made it to the Temple and knocked on the door, but no answer.

"Tennyson-kun?" Inoue said shocked.

"Still the same idiot..." Asako sighed in frustration.

The Temple

* * *

Ben moved all the boxes out of the way to find the monster still there.

"What's going on!?" Ben yelled, "Why do I see those things flying around!?"

"You dumbass! Those are fish demons and bug creatures being called by youki! My youki has been building up in this cellar for 500 years! You let them out!"

"You gotta be kidding!" Ben said shocked by what he was hearing.

"All the nearby low level youkai are gathering here. You came in contact with me, so you can see them faster than other humans! Just watch. They'll complete their form and start attacking people." The monster said. Ben couldn't believe what he was saying. Until...

"KYAAAA!"

"NO!" Ben yelled as he heard his friends in trouble.

"Oh...so there are other people here, girls huh? Those fish demons are real trouble. You wont be able to save them. This is your fault! You're the one that opened the door." The demon said.

' _No...I...I can't let them die!_ ' Ben thought to himself.

"Don't you see? Only **I** can save them." The monster said arrogantly. "Hehe...but you see, this spear is stuck on my arm anyway."

With that Ben jumped down into the cellar and lander in front of the demon.

"You decided?"

"Try anything or..." Ben threatened him.

"I give you my word." It said with a grin. Ben then began to pull out the spear with all his might until it was free. Until he was attacked by the demon that he saved.

"GAHH!" Ben yelled as he hit the wall.

"HAHA! How dare you think that messing with me will go unpunished..." He said.

"W-Why...?" Ben breathed out in pain.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD KEEP A PROMISE WITH A HUMAN!? KEKEKE." The demon laughed like a maniac. Ben glared at the monster in pure hatred.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ben yelled as his body was engulfed in a strange dark aura as his hair grew at abnormal rate (Same as Ushio's hair when he uses the spear) as well as change to dark black, also his eyes became more beast-like. The monster was shocked by what he was seeing in front of him.

'SHIT! He's still holding the spear...That means...It's the same...as the time... 500 years ago when that samurai stuck me here. It's exactly the same...!"

And then...

 **BOOOOM!**

The shrine exploded as Ben and the demon went at each other at full speed.

UWAHHHH!" The demon screamed for his life as Ben came at him in pure speed.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" The demon yelled as he slashed through the Youki

Ben was on his tail with a look of anger and untamed rage.

"I GIVE! I GIVE!" The monster yelled dodging Ben's attacks.

"WHOA~!" The monster yelled as he dodged the attacks.

I'LL GO DEAFAT THEM LIKE I PROMISED! SO PLEASE FORVIGE ME!" The demon yelled as he kept dodging Ben's attacks.

Back with Asako and Inoue

* * *

"W-What is this!? What's going on!?" Asako yelled.

"Someone help us!" Inoue cried. The girls where inside the house, but the monsters were coming inside.

"AHHHHHH!" They both whole house was covered by a gigantic demon.

"Whoa! They sure have done it. The fish demons are gathering and getting bigger and bigger." The demon said. Suddenly Ben caught up with him.

"Eek!"

"You go first and I'll take him out." Ben ordered with a beastly glare.

"Got it!" The demon said as he jumped at the gigantic fish demon and slashed it with its claws.

"AHHH!" Ben yelled as he came at the demon with the spear and slashed it one by one and landed on a poll similar to a monkey. The whole place was flooded with demon guts and Ben turned back to normal as his hair change from black to brown again. Ben was amazed by the power of the spear.

"I heard stories about this spear, being made 2000 years ago in china for the sole purpose to kill youkai, with the price of the user soul turned into power to strike down a youkai as well as the user slowly turning into a beast. The samurai that stabbed you was like that right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah..." The monster said and started to leave "See you!"

"Oh no you don't!" Ben said as he skillfully used the staff to stop him.

"B-But I defeated all the fish demons and bugs!"

"Nope, Might be more out there and I need your help to take them out!" Ben said with a sly grin. He then said with a glare. "And it's pay back for betraying me!"

"Awww! Come on!" The monster whined, but was hit in the back of the head.

"Shut it!" Ben said. "And all you need is a name, how about Tora? My mom told me it means tiger in Japanese and you look like one."

"I hate it!" Tora yelled as he was on his shoulder now invisable.

"Quit whining!" Ben said. Suddenly Asako and Inoue checked to see no more monsters.

"BEN!" The girls yelled as they tackled him to the grown.

"You came!" Inoue cried.

"Idiot! What took you so long!?" Asako yelled with tears running down her face. Ben blushed from the closeness. The monster grinned at this.

"Well well, I see you have quite the har..."

"SHUT IT!" Ben yelled.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I made Ben's hair black when he uses the spear (I thought it would be really cool and creative) and yes it might be a harem to. Also, Ushio is not in this story. (Love the guy, but I didn't want to add him in the story)**

 **Please Review when you finish reading it and don't forget to follow and fave.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
